A Bullying Message
by LionRulersRoar
Summary: True and fictional stories against bullying... Rated T for somewhat mature themes and violence.
1. A True FanFic Story

**Hi guys… I am here to tell you a story. A story fighting against bullying. A story I witnessed on FanFiction just a few days ago…**

All was fine on FanFiction. No bullying in sight. I, LionRulersRoar, was picking around the Spirit Animals archive when I noticed Spirit Animals Updates and Info had been updated, so I checked it out. The first thing I saw was the chapter had been named 'I'm sorry'. That made me wonder. So I clicked on it (not that I wouldn't have before) and soon found out DracoUchiha25 had been harassed and bullied by more than five people through private messaging and reviews. I had no idea who these people were. I simply supported DracoUchiha25 in her decision and continued my daily life. I made sure to watch out for any cyber bullies or Draco showing back up. A few months later, Draco's story, The Five Lost Souls-Spirit Animals, had been updated. I eagerly read the story and she acted like nothing had happened. I looked at the reviews on her Spirit Animals Updates and Info and found out who had been behind some of the drama. They had apologized about everything and explained why they had done it. Two people, who's usernames and guest accounts I won't reveal, said that they'd gotten angry when Draco declared that Shane was hers.

I was truly shocked to find out what had really happened. I couldn't believe that this person was responsible. So here's the lesson, don't bully.

 _The end_

 _Sincerely, LionRulersRoar._


	2. The Little Light That Gave Up

**Hi guys! Sorry I haven't been updating for a while… my computer's Wi-Fi completely stopped working for about three months. Anyway, I decided to do a fictional story about bullying. I will use the SA characters to tell a story (kind of like a fable).**

Conor walked through the halls of his high school. He was but fifteen years old, only a freshman. He found his class and opened the door. Unfortunately, when he walked in, blue paint poured down on his head, burning his eyes. When he could open his eyes again, he saw whole class laughing, save for his girlfriend, Abeke. Someone high-fived Rollan, Conor's best friend, immediately revealing who was responsible. Conor looked up at his science teacher, Professor Cooley. The adult nodded to him with sympathy, allowing him to leave so he could go get cleaned off.

It was now lunchtime, and Conor had soon learned that the paint wasn't washable. This was an issue for him, since his parents didn't have enough money to buy him new clothes. They were struggling just to pay the bills. Conor tore his mind away from the stress at home. He had enough to deal with. As lunch went by, Conor tried to assure himself that the prank could have been meant for someone else and that Rollan hadn't purposely humiliated Conor in front of the whole class. Abeke sat down across from Conor as they ate in silence.

"I wonder what Meilin gossiping about." Abeke stated, interrupting Conor unhappy thoughts. He looked to see what she meant. When he found the Chinese girl in the crowd, he spotted her whispering in someone's ear. He had a feeling it wasn't going to be something nice. He instantly felt bad for the poor teenager she was talking about.

After school, Conor trudged out to the bus. Suddenly, he saw Abeke talking to her best friend Shane, whom of which Conor was jealous of once in a while. He decided he would say good-bye, as he wouldn't be able to text her since he couldn't afford a phone. He started walking over to her when something stopped him in his tracks. Shane leaned down and kissed Abeke. Abeke, Conor's girlfriend, was kissing another boy. When they finished, Abeke spotted Conor out of the corner of her eye. She spun wildly, sprinting to the blonde. Conor wiped away a tear and started running away. He ran to the bus and swung himself on right before it left. He had heard Abeke frantically trying to stop him, but he couldn't. At that point in time, he was too heart-broken.

He sat down on some random seat nobody else had chosen. He fought urge to look back out the window, to see what Abeke was doing. He heard someone giggling. He glanced toward the sound to see Meilin and the girl she'd been whispering to at lunch giggling and pointing at Conor. Then he leaned back against the seat, feeling some sort of paper on his back. He ripped it off. It spelled out the words sheep-boy. He figured out why Meilin had been whispering. She'd set him up. He looked around. Everyone in the bus was laughing now. Conor felt the urge to cry. All of his friends had betrayed him. He'd known all along that Rollan's prank was meant for him, he just didn't want to admit it. No matter how hard he tried, a few tears escaped. The bus laughed harder, calling him a wuss and other terrible things. He looked out the window, trying to avoid the other students. Unfortunately, what he saw out there was worse. He spotted Abeke, who had tears streaming down her cheeks. Shane held her hand, comforting her. Conor ripped his gaze away, instead staring at his hands.

When Conor had gotten home, his mom asked him how his day went. He'd put on a fake smile and said it was great, allowing him to slip into the bathroom. He didn't go into his room because he shared it with his two brothers. He looked in the mirror. His eyes betrayed his sadness. No matter how wide his smile was, you could see the dooming depression form in his eyes. He let himself cry for awhile, knowing how pitiful it was. He eventually stopped, feeling as if he'd run out of tears. He looked around and saw some bleach. He got a horrible idea. What if he… drank it? It would mean one less mouth to feed for his family. It obviously wouldn't affect his friends, you know, the ones he didn't have. He pondered over the decision for awhile before finally picking it up. He unscrewed the top and put it to his lips. He hesitated for just moment when his mom burst in. He'd forgotten to lock it.

What are you doing?!" His mom exclaimed in alarm. She snatched the gallon from him.

"I was just going to clean the shower…" Conor lied, not exactly sure if you even used bleach to clean a shower. His mom gave him a very suspicious look.

"Well, dinner is ready." She said, leaving the bathroom. Conor knew that meant he had to come eat.

"Can you hold my purse for me? I really need to use the bathroom." Abeke asked Shane.

"Sure." He said, shrugging. She handed him the violet purse.

"Tell me if Conor calls." She told him before disappearing into the Target restroom. Shane found a bench and sat on it. They were getting some groceries for Abeke's lazy dad and sister. Suddenly, Abeke's phone started ringing. Shane picked it up and answered it.

"Hi, uh, Abeke? I just wanted to say, I hope you and Shane are happy together… I'm, uh, going to KMS just so you know… bye." The phone hung up. Shane didn't know who'd called, but he knew that 'KMS' meant 'kill myself'. Shane saw Abeke come out of the bathroom. He gave her the purse and told her he needed to do something urgent. He asked to borrow her phone. She accepted and Shane ran off, tracking the phone call.

Conor stood on top of the three-story Target. He was about to make a decision that was a matter between life and death. He backed away from the edge. It was starting to freak him out.

"Wait!" Someone yelled. Conor turned to see the last person he wanted to hear from: Shane. "Don't kill yourself! You have too much to live for!"

"What's that? All my friends hate me, it would make my family's life easier, and… wait, why would you even care?"

"Because I do think you have a lot to live for. I mean, look at yourself. You're pretty good-looking and have one of the best personalities I've ever seen. You're selfless, kind, caring, gentle, honest, and overall a good person. And you're wrong about your friends. Abeke cares for you. I only kissed her because I thought you two were only friends." Conor hesitated again. Then he remembered the bathroom. He remembered Meilin's set-up and knew he was going to just be bullied again if he went back to school. He remembered Rollan's betrayal and figured he probably no longer had him as a friend. He remembered the financial issues his family had and how his existence added to them.

"I'm sorry, Shane, but I can't go back now." Conor said. He spun and jumped off the building, only being prevented by Shane grabbing his hand. "Let go! You know it's for the best!" Conor already felt his hand start to slip. Shane shook his head and gripped the hand harder. Finally, hand fell loose and Conor felt the air rush through his hair. He stared up at Shane, falling and falling until he hit the ground, ending his own life at fifteen.

 **Wow, just wow. That… well, it was depressing. Though I had tons of fun writing it, feeling all dramatic. Please review! The more popular this story is, the more we can stop the bullying!**

 **Hey, if you ever have a story, fictional or real, just PM me and send me it! As long as it's free of mature themes (not violence) and swearing, I'll publish it!**

 _Even if killing yourself doesn't affect you, it's like a chain reaction to those around you._

 _Shane was disturbed by the sight of Conor's death and got put in a mental hospital._

 _Rollan went to jail for attempted murder and stealing, as he lived his life on the streets without his wise best friend._

 _Abeke cried for months and felt guilty for Conor's death. She ended up dropping out of high school and marrying some kid she didn't even know. After having five kids, her husband left her for a younger girl._

 _Meilin felt terrible for what she did and visited Conor's grave everyday. She started using drugs and selling them, becoming a millionare. She got killed when a drug deal went wrong._

 _Even if you can't see it, you light up the dark places. Conor kept his friends from bad decisions, even though he didn't realize it. When he killed himself, he hurt everyone he loved. You may be the same way. You may be the little light that keeps others going, even if you can't tell. Don't commit suicide. Live just a little longer, and you'll eventually find your little light._

 **A thanks to my talented beta, Fight4Whales!**


End file.
